


Save These Days to Remember

by vely02song



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, taengsong, taesong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vely02song/pseuds/vely02song
Summary: Someday, Taeyoung will let Hyeongjun understand that he’s the most beautiful person he ever laid his eyes upon.
Relationships: Kim Taeyoung/Song Hyeongjun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Save These Days to Remember

**Save These Days to Remember**

(1)

Someday, Taeyoung will let him know. Not now—when he’s still quite unsure about the future, that for certain. But the time will come (before long), as they both wait for the same Seoul Metro line to go home; leaning their backs on the cold concrete wall and sharing the same earphone which wires get tangled in the middle. The sun is _prolly_ about to set, and this is how his cute childhood friend will start humming the lyrics out lout (along with some dainty dance move for the killing bridges, leaving people to watch him in awe). _Ecstatic_ , in sum, just by listening to the nostalgic tracks of _Hyukoh_ ’s second album from his old mp3 player.

“You’re doing _that_ thing again.”

“What?”

“Staring at me, continuously with no break.”

“I thought you like it when I do this? Making you my view and whatnot.”

“When did I ever told you that? _Stop_ , quit looking, I tell you—or I’ll be getting so shy.”

Someday, Taeyoung will let Hyeongjun understand that he’s the most beautiful person he ever laid his eyes upon.

(2)

Eighteen is such a juvenile number. Perchance, this maybe the reason why Taeyoung still can’t decide which dream to pursue for the approaching years.

—Though it’s not like he refuses to look for the passable answer.

For the last three weeks, Taeyoung’s been spending his idle hours thinking about what to do in the future, and each time, he ends up taking a minute or two to deliberately drench himself under the piercing droplets of shower. It’s just, what comes with tomorrow is almost impossible to decipher. He simply can’t work out how it may seem, no matter what. _Adulting_ is a common scary word among his age peers it’s borderline suffocating, and to think that they’re going to graduate high school in less than six months honestly feels so surreal.

Why can’t there be an option to stay in this period of time forever?

“Oh, a photographer?” still and all, Taeyoung finds himself beaming a genuine smile the moment he learns about Hyeongjun’s future desire. “Why?”

“I just,” and only then he realizes how close the tips of their noses are to each other, as his cute childhood friend answers him back with plump cheeks turning deep red like a Washington apple, “I just like to take pretty pictures. It’s fun.”

“Woah—to think that your image gallery is eighty-percent _me_ , I’m really flattered.”

“Yeah, since you’re quite a pretty image yourself,” Hyeongjun hums, shifting his glance away and towards the high wooden ceiling of the school’s basketball court for Taeyoung has started doing _that_ thing again.

Ceaselessly staring at his enganging figure—from the calm, but melancholic air that surrounds Hyeongjun in perpetuum; up to they way he smoothly sets his camera angle to blatantly take another portrait of Taeyoung without really asking for permission or whatsoever (his delicate —but at the same time, _boyish_ — outline basking under the sunshine, not to add).

_It’s beautiful._

“How many times do I need tell you not to look at me like that,” once done with the picture, his cute childhood friend hits him playfully in the stomach.

Taeyoung laughs. “You remind me of an angry puppy. Do it once more, _w_ _oof, woof_.”

“ _Ugh._ You’re acting so weird!”

And again, that particular frequent giggle continues. Appreciating the silly, yet thrilling pulsation of his adolescent crush.

(3)

At one point, Taeyoung may or may not have envied Hyeongjun in secret.

It must be awesome, to be so sure of what you want to aim-for in the future. Taeyoung appreciates that his parents don’t force him to opt for some specific majors—however, be that as it may, this freedom obliges him to be responsible. And such consequence, he’s still skeptical whether it’s something he really can deal with, sooner or later.

Which kind of sucks.

—Taeyoung likes basketball (he _likes_ being close with Hyeongjun above all things, in case he has to make it clear), he joined the club and participated in the tournament but Taeyoung never wishes to be a professional. He adores math, and physics, and practically everything that requires him to figure an equation out (finding the value of _x_ to accompany the lonely, estranged _y)_ ; still, Taeyoung doesn’t think that engineering is a proper fit for him either. It just seems a tad _geeky_ , much to his hesitance.

Though architecture sounds pretty nice, he _gotta_ confess.

“You may want to try this,” several days later, while waiting for the lunch break to end, Hyeongjun hands him a blue-and-gray colored pamphlet. The doe-eyed fellow chews really slowly on the last piece of radish _kimchi_ , and Taeyoung tries not to focus on his silky black hair being twirled around by the wind, uncovering his pale forehead in return. “It’s on Sunday, we can go together since there’s no class schedule anyway.”

“Faculty Fair?”

His cute childhood friend nods, stops short to think for a moment, then says to him whilst sipping the water, “It’s by Hanyang University. This may help you to find the right program to take, or what to expect during your studies in the said major,” he explains, pointing his finger at the thin flyer. “I can’t help much, but I hope this one works.”

“ _Hey._ There’s really no need for you to be this kind… _Thanks._ ”

Taeyoung likes him, he knows he’s really in no position to disclose it to Hyeongjun now (not when he’s still doubtful of what route to strive-for from here on), so he only gazes at the slightly older boy in hope that Hyeongjun understands he’s really thankful… That Taeyoung always considers his smile the most beautiful. The school bell will most likely ring in a minute —signaling the end of recess, and beginning of the last lecture— but it doesn’t stop him from placing a pack of _chocopie_ near Hyeongjun’s table.

“I’ll treat you something better after the Faculty Fair.”

“Sunday it is, then,” his cute childhood friend singsongs, hands clapping like an elated seal as he puts the sweet chocolate snack hidden in his pocket. “Dress yourself nicely, and make sure to pick me up at nine. We can just grab the breakfast on the way.”

“You’re—,” Taeyoung gets up from his seat and waits for the smaller of the two to follow suit, chuckling a little, “you’re making it sound like we’re gonna go on a date.”

Someday, he will properly ask him out and make Hyeongjun perceives that, for Taeyoung, he means the whole universe.

(4)

“Our homeroom teacher looked pleased.”

“It was probably like a pleasant surprise, to Mrs. Lee,” after a while, Taeyoung starts to speak. He still can’t believe it himself, that this conversation really takes place almost eight weeks later since they went to the Faculty Fair (the day their fingers kept on interlocking with each other for no exact reason); and it’s not a compliment. “That at last, I’ve decided on something to pursue… Four months before the university entrance.”

Hyeongjun grimaces, and passes him the already unsealed triangular _kimbap_ to bite.

“Nah, if it’s Taeyoung, then _SNU_ is no big reach. Let’s be real, you’re way too smart,” the slightly older boy retorts, taking the seawed-wrapped food back and starts munching on it like he doesn’t care (or pay attention) much about their _indirect_ kiss. “And it fits you well. _Geophysics_ sounds really interesting.”

“But you loathe any subject that contains numbers and equations.”

“I do, I’m just implying that the name sounds cool,” his cute childhood friend scowls for a second (why do his cheeks need to be so red like a pair of apples) before quickly turning to his direction, suggesting the both of them to share the same earphone which wires get tangled in the middle. “Are we going to listen to _Hyukoh_ ’s past album again?”

There’s still ten to fiveteen minute left before their Seoul Metro line arrives. With his back leaning on the cold concrete wall, Taeyoung lets Hyeongjun’s camera captures his fox-like grin into a picture (it’s becoming a habit, from his _boyfriend_ ’s side), then immediately steps closer so that their hands are intertwined.

If he begins doing _that_ thing again (staring at the smaller lad, continuosly with no break) the way he always did before, then Hyeongjun has little-to-no-room to argue now.

“Don’t think so. I feel like jamming to _Kings of Convenience_ today.”

“Then so be it—when did I not trust Taeyoung’s taste in music?”

He smiles in amusement, nose scrunching in action. _Those days_ —he didn’t know that loving a person who loves you back (and think of you as exquisitely as you think of him too; all these previous years to reminisce) can be this theurapetic. The subtle touch and the fluttering rhythm of their hearts everytime they exchange glances with each other…

As though living in magic.

**\- END -**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> my english isn't perfect, but i hope you guys enjoy reading it. much love!


End file.
